Redemtion
by Secrets.Are.Hidden.By.Me
Summary: What happens when a girl get tossed into the mix? She came up in the middle of it all. This girl was just meant to be a reused variable and now she's changing it all. She will fight for these boys and protect them the best she can and she will learn to never stop running.
1. Out of the Box

_Hello there lovelies, this is my first ever published story. I hope you like it, comments and criticism are welcome._

 _So far there is one pairing I have in mind, but we will see how it goes._

 _The Maze Runner belongs to the wonderful James Dashner. And I thank him for blessing us with it._

 _Any plot twits or Oc's are my own. Now enjoy._

 **Out of the Box**

With a jolt the girl peeled herself of the rusty floor. She had been jarred awake by the rattling and shaking of the room that enclosed her. It was dark at first making her believe that she was perhaps blind, but the little flashes of light as she shot upwards only proved that she wasn't.

Scooting into the back corner, legs pulled to her chest she waited for her little, cluttered, dark box to come to a stop and reveal where she was. The girls head ached, she felt nauseous and the worst part of it all was that she couldn't remember a thing, not even her own name.

Silent tears leaked down her cheeks at the absence of anything but the blurs in her mind, it frightened her really. The lift, roof thing screeched to a halt and she quickly moved to wipe at her eyes, curious yet frightened on what might be out there or just what might come in to get her. Shivering slightly she tried to make herself as small as possible against the box next to her and the wall behind her.

The doors banged open above her and light flooded in temporarily blinding her. A figure quickly blocked out the blazing light and caused the entire elevator to shake. A gruff rumble of a voice shook her out of her own mind and drew her to actually look at the figure standing before her.

It was a boy and he seemed to be a whole lot bigger than her from her perspective. Said boy reached out to grab her by the front of her shirt and she elicited a growl. Not even aware that it was herself that made the noise at first, but she had the overwhelming feeling that he should not grab anywhere near her chest.

"Get up Greenie, day one time to be productive."

The words rolled around in her head, what in the world was a Greenie? Was that her name, because it sure didn't feel like it? Pushing slowly off the ground and up the grated walls she came to stand. Now the boy wasn't too much bigger than her, she he was more built, blocky even but height wise he wasn't to terrible of a distance.

"What's the holdup Gally?" The shout came from outside the infernal contraption she was still stuck in. Gally, the blocky guy never took his eyes off her as he shouted back up, "Greenie's being a slinthead."

And there was another strange feeling word to her, just who in the world were these people? More shadows cast down on the two causing her to look up at them. There was a handful or so of boys gathered around the doors staring at her curiously.

Gally grabbed her arm and hauled her up out of the metal box, which she was grateful for but at the same time she wanted to snap his finger for being so rough with her. Yanking her arm free she glowered at him though he seemed unaffected by it for the most part, shooting her a sneer back.

A darker skinned boy made his way through the group, stopping in front of her. "Welcome to the Glade Shank." Mumbles broke out like wildfire in the crowd at the boy's words, half she couldn't make out but it wasn't like she caret at all. She was more concerned that she still felt like someone had drugged her.

Taking in the surroundings she did not like what she saw, the towering grey walls that enclosed them frightened her some. They made her feel trapped, but there was also that nagging sense that she knew what the walls held.

A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump a little and swat at the hand. Looking at the hands owner, she noted that it was only the dark skinned boy and he was watching her with raised eyebrows. "Easy Greenbean, don't need you to klunk your pants. Name's Alby, I'll take you on a tour of the Glade tomorrow."


	2. Starting Tour

**_Hello, thank you for bearing with me. I forgot to mention last chapter that this story is a mix between the Books and the movie._**

 ** _Again the Maze Runner and all known characters belong to the amazing James Dashner._**

 ** _All plot twists, anything unrecognized and the OC's are my own._**

 ** _Thank you. Reviews and criticism is welcome. Now enjoy._**

 **Starting Tour**

The boy wait, his name was Alby, held his hand out waiting for her to shake it. Cautiously she took his hand, it was rough and calloused but that only told her that he was a hard worker. Where the thought came from, she didn't know, she didn't think that she, herself had worked a day in her life. She just felt that the thought were right, callouses meant hard working.

Not saying a word she dropped his hand, taking a few steps back she craned her neck to get a better look at her new surroundings. It wasn't all that bad to look at just the walls, but besides that there was a pretty decent setup going on. It all looked very organized too, for it to have been setup by boys anyways.

"Newt will be your guide for the rest of the day Greenie and get your sleeping arrangements figured out."

Taking her eyes off the crude barn she glanced over at Alby who was gesturing for someone. The boy that stepped forward was taller than Alby, he had shaggy cut blonde hair and looked to be a year or so younger than the other.

Wait, how old am I? The thought raced through her brain, firing off other unanswered questions. What do I look like? Why am I here? Am I to be a slave or a prisoner? Odd that last thought that had popped up, she couldn't recall ever being one or the other, but it felt as if it fit the whole situation to a tee.

"Alby, just what did ya' say to the Greenbean?" The odd accented voice pulled her from the torrent of her thoughts, it almost sounded familiar like it was there but she couldn't grasp it. Her eyes darted up to meet Newt's, well she gathered that it was Newt at least, seeing as that who Alby said would be her guide.

The darker skinned boy shook his head, "Didn't say much, but your name Shank." The words were said in a gruff tone, but she felt that they weren't biting, instead they were meant in jest. It dawned on her that the two boys were friends. She had the concept of friendship in mind, but wasn't quite sure if she had any herself, she just knew bits and pieces of what the word meant.

"Name's Newt, Greenie and we would all appreciate if ya' would just forgive our mighty leader here for buggin' out." The blonde spoke with a slight smile on his lips. He seemed friendly enough to her, more so than the boy who had hauled her out of the metal box.

She offered him a polite nod, seeing as no reason to speak to any of them yet as she tried to collect all the information she could before she bombarded them with a million questions about everything. There was also a horrible gnawing in her gut that told her it might be best to keep her gender a secret for now. The baggy shirt was great at masking it for the moment but she would need to think of something more permanent before anyone could find out.

Being surrounded by what seemed to be all boys, did not make her feel any better, so she figured it would probably be best to try and act like one of them as well. Nodding at her own inner thoughts, she caught none of what was being said to her.

The hand waving in front of her face finally made her realize that someone was trying to get her full attention.

"Greenbean, are you with us?" It was Newt's accented voice she heard so she turned to him and gave him a nod. That only caused him to raise a brow, like he wasn't sure if he believed her or not.

Movement elsewhere caught her attention causing her to glance over at Alby who had turned to face the group of on looking boys. He swept a hard look over the crowd before hollering at them.

"Alright, we've got plenty to do! Get back to it or I'll take it out of break time!"

When someone piped in with a comment, they were met with a glare from their leader. In retaliation Alby spoke calmly, which felt a tad weird and very forced. "Or I could take it out of tonight's festivities."

A sudden hush fell over the boys and they quickly dispersed across the Glade. After watching Alby nod to herself and to Newt, he walked away leaving her alone with the blonde.


	3. Looking Around

**_Sorry for the late update, life is busy._**

 ** _Again the Maze Runner and all known characters belong to the amazing James Dashner._**

 ** _All plot twists, anything unrecognized and the OC's are my own._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviews and criticism is welcome. Now enjoy._**

 **Looking Around**

"So Greenie is there anything you can remember before the box? Maybe your name? Anything at all?"

He asked her the oddest questions, but as soon as she started to think about it she couldn't come up with an answer for him. Not even her own name was coming to mind. She felt as though everything was lingering just out of reach and hoped it would come quickly back to her.

Her brows furrowing together caused a small chuckle from the boy as he patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it to much Greenie, it will come back to you in a couple of days or so. It's the one thing that the Creators let us keep."

Now it was her turn to raise a questioning look at the supposed teen. What in the world was he talking about and what did he know that he wasn't sharing. She felt there was more to it, more he wanted to say and she wanted to ask, but felt no need to grant him with the secret her voice might tell.

"Wha' Greenbean, Griever got your tongue?"

Ah, so he was on to her and her non-speaking ways, he was smarter than she gave him credit for. Wait, what was that word he said, Griever? What in the world was that, it sounded awful what it was and she sure didn't think she'd like it if it had her tongue.

She pulled a face with a scrunched up nose, eliciting another chuckle from the boy who just shook his head at her. "Alright then, just keep it to yourself. We don't get to many Greenies that stay quiet."

That caught her attention, tilting her head to the side she watched him, sliding her hands into her pockets waiting for him to go on. The girl honestly didn't like staying quiet, she was just very unsure on what her voice would come out sounding like and didn't want them to know her little secret yet. Seeing as she wanted to pull off being manly or at least boyish, she feared that she would be all high pitched and squeaky, that would blow her cover all to bits.

She hefted a sigh at him when he didn't continue on, having been occupied looking over the newest glader instead. He seemed to be out of it until he noticed her looking back at him. Dark honey colored eyes snapped to look into her own, she could see something forming in the boys mind, but had no clue exactly what it might be that he was thinking.

Newt peeled his gaze from the odd geenbean and opened his hands out towards the land in front of the two. "So this is the Glade." He started to walk away and she quickly followed after him, determined to stay close for now. He pointed things out to her as they went along, not really giving too much of an explanation saying that Alby would give more detail tomorrow.

There was Homestead, the Deadheads, the stupid box she had come up in, the Bloodhouse which was a barn, a couple of fields and animal pens. There was also the Slammer, set up near Homestead, which didn't sound too pleasant at all, along with the secretive sealed Map room.

To her the Glade itself was huge and she could tell that the boys had made good use of their space. Homestead looked like an uncalculated patchwork quilt, though it looked sturdy and a little rough. All the mismatched boards drew her eye, she figure it looked the way it did because they were adding more additions on to accommodate everybody. Silently she applauded them for their work.

Newt sized up the new Greenie that stood by his side, as the said Greenie was lost in the sight that was his new home. There was something tugging at the back of Newt's mind that told him something was off about their newest arrival, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He thought maybe it had to do with the silence from the new member but he honestly felt in his bones that, that was not it. There was something much more than a voice that the Greenbean was hiding and he wanted to know what it was.

Once she was done eyeing Homestead, she moved on to the field and Bloodhouse. The fields looked to be well cared for and in great shape as she could see some of the harvest it bore from here. It seemed oddly clean for it being a field and all but she figured it was because she wasn't close enough or working in it. The barn on the other hand gave off a foreboding vibe, not that the name Bloodhouse was any less sinister; she was sure that she didn't really want to see what was inside of it, ever.

Before she could take another good look at any of the other structures Newt tapped on her shoulder, tilting his head towards one of the other buildings. "Come on, let's go get ya' some grub. Ya' must be bloody starving by now."

With a swift nod she followed the tall boy as they headed towards what she could only conclude was the kitchen. Turned out that she had been right about it being a kitchen, except it didn't look like any of the faded images scurrying about her head, it looked more like a cafeteria than anything. The word just popped into her mind with no warning accompanied by bright images of tables, rows of benches and long lines in front of serving stations, each smudged faced person holing a tray.

She clutched at her head as pain rocketed through her, she blamed it on the onslaught of unwanted things coming back to mind. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there caught up in her own world until she felt Newt shaking her, trying to get her to come back.

"Hey now Greenbean, ya' alright?"


End file.
